More and more mobile terminal equipment is provided with double cameras. In a conventional art, one of double cameras is adopted to take a photo and the other camera is adopted to assist in calculation of depth information of the photo for subsequent image blurring processing.
However, for double cameras in a related art, after an image is shot, a fixed resolution is usually adopted for subsequent image processing. This results in a relatively undiversified function and makes it impossible for a user to regulate the resolution according to a requirement.